A Rotten Soul
by Zi-Dawg
Summary: Soul's eaten the wrong gender confused Witch's soul and he's paying for it with his own.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Soul Eater. Continue reading :)

* * *

"I told you, I'm not going out in public like this!" Sh...he, squealed from behind their bedroom door. Soul sat leaning against the locked door to keep Maka from breaking it down.

"We agreed on this long ago Soul Eater! If you're not sick, crippled, or on the brink of death, than you are _going _to school mister, uh missy...erm..." Maka herself couldn't wrap her head around the situation. Whether there was a cure or not for this ordeal, neither knew, but she knew that locking himself in his room wasn't going to do Soul any good.

They sat on opposite sides of the door, both thinking the same thing. _Why is it always us?_

"It's embarrassing."

"...I know."

"This isn't cool at all, Maka."

"I know, Soul. No one ever said it was."

"Blair laughed! She couldn't stop laughing!"

"And I had Blair leave early because of that. Now, come on. Can we at least come to a compromise here?" Maka knocked the back of her head against the door.

Soul crossed her arms over her now _soft _chest, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding onto. She shook her head knowing she was going to regret siding with her meister on this one.

The door opened and Maka fell onto her back. She was left staring up at her partner, who had two abnormally placed orbs blocking the view to her face, Maka didn't like that.

Soul bent her back and tilted her head down to face Maka. She grabbed her meister by the shoulder and lifted her up onto her feet once more.

"Weapon form all day. And that's my _final _offer."

Maka turned and faced her ill-fated weapon, observed his-her new features, listened closely to her new voice. Maka's hands ventured from head to toe, double checking and confirming what her eyes were telling her. Her small hands slowing as they ascended.

"Uh, uh Ma-Maka."

She squeezed at Soul's new hips. They were round, but not disproportionately off from the rest of her body. She had love handles, Maka didn't mind that too much. But then she reached behind and got a nice squeeze of what she was going to have to get used to looking at for now. Soul let out a surprised gasp, Maka smiled, pleased it was still soft and round as ever. It might have even gotten bigger!

"Hey, Maka. You can...hey!" Soul's words were falling on deaf ears as Maka found her way under her shirt over her flat stomach. No abs though, then again, Soul never was one for exercise. But she was still smooth as ever. And with no bumps or bruises, it was like she was granted a brand new body. Or at least Maka thought. 'Till her fingers ran along the lines of a familiar scar.

"Maka. Please, stop. You don't have toooo~ahh!" Soul squealed at the delicate contact between Maka's fingers and her new, soft tissue. Maka's hands were growing warmer and warmer, her touch more defined than ever.

_Shit, Maka. Stop please! This is so not cool!_

"Hmm." Maka stopped for a moment, both hands covering a mound each. They finally made eye contact. He looked worried. She blinked and pinched Soul's tiny nipples, warranting a moan from her partner.

_Crap. This shouldn't be happening. Damn it, my legs suddenly feel weak._Soul's knees begun to buckle. Maka's head was suddenly above her own.

Maka brushed a few strands of stray white hair away from the weapon's face. Before Soul could react, they were already sharing the same air. Lips locked for three seconds and no more. Maka was the one to pull off.

"Haa." Maka decided then and there about what was going to happen.

"So...To be honest, I don't see much of anything wrong." Maka admitted with a straight face, staring down at Soul as she tried to catch her breath. Maka helped her up this time.

"What!? What do you mean you don't see much of anything wrong!? There are so many things wrong about this that I can't even begin to name them!" Soul argued, but Maka just wasn't going to agree.

"That's right, you can't even name them. Because nothing's really changed besides your voice and your height. Everything else is still the same you. From the bottom of your toes, to your messy white hair. You're still my partner, Soul Eater."

Soul was flabbergasted. How could Maka be saying these sorts of uncool things!? She goes from copping a feel to saying nothing's changed? When did Maka become such a sadist!? It didn't matter what kind of argument he put up at this point, Maka's mind was made up. That meant dealing with it in the coolest manner possible and hoping for the best.

"Don't worry Soul, we're still partners. As long as we have that, there's nothing to worry about." For a moment he felt relieved, the next, Maka was throwing him-her a pair of pink polka-dotted panties to wear for the day. No doubt this day was going to drag.

…

"Told you we should have seen Lord Death as soon as we got here. Now you don't have to worry about taking notes for the day." Maka said happily as she strolled through the hallways with one transformed Death Scythe leaning against her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. That doesn't mean it doesn't have to get done eventually. He said I would have to make it up eventually. Meaning I'll have homework! Agh! You know how much I hate having actual homework to do!" Soul complained, her voice reaching higher notes than she would have preferred.

"Aww, poor Soul. Finally going to join the rest of the kids our age who do their homework? I'm so proud of you. And all it took was for you-"

"No! We are not going there today. Ok? We're not even going to mention this." Soul pouted behind the magic steel that separated them.

"Fine. You can begin doing that by not talking. Your voice is a lot different from the usual gruff I'm used to. I'm sure if people heard you speak, they'd soon catch on. So if you want to actually hide this from people, you can just agree with me all day, alright?" It was simple enough to understand.

"I un...mhm" Soul nodded and let it be. Luckily they'd gotten to school a little earlier than usual. The hallways weren't crowded as they normally were, leaving plenty of walking space for Maka to wave Soul around. They soon found themselves at their class in their normal seats. Maka popped open her latest literary addiction after comfortably leaning Soul against the desks behind them, the base of her weapon form stuck in the corner between the floor and foot of her seat.

"If you can stay like that until lunch, we can play this off as some sort of special training, ok?" Maka waited for a response, but was glad when she received silence, 'least he understood this much.

…

"So it's some sort of top secret Death Scythe training is what you're saying? And that's why he hasn't spoken since class started, or why he hasn't even transformed back into his human form?" Black*Star questioned, very much doubting the authenticity of this strange training regime. He'd never heard of such a weird training, he knew Tsubaki's never gone through such a weird regime.

"Mhm. He's concentrating extremely hard right now not to fluctuate our wavelengths. Right now he's actually in complete control on how much we sway in and out from each other. I have no say at all at this moment." Maka lied, never breaking eye contact with page 394.

"Hmm? That so? That's cool I guess. But are you really alright with that? I mean, one half of the partnership having 100% of the say in it all, sounds kinda, I dunno, wrong I guess." The assassin argued, making a decent point at that.

"Mm, it's alright. I trust Soul. We're partners after all. This is just another way for us to strengthen our bond together." Maka marked her place on the page and quietly closed her book. She took her pencil in hand and focused on the lecture currently taking place.

Soul sighed a breath of relief, thankful his friend wasn't a rocket scientist. Black*Star's perceptive ability wasn't all he chalked it up to be.

And although they might have fooled Black*Star, Tsubaki wasn't too sure. Being an actual weapon, she was able to pick up slightly on another's focus while in form. From her point of view, Soul looked more relaxed than anything. Maybe it was just her way of seeing things though. She wasn't going to bother Soul if he really was working hard. He was usually so laid back, Tsubaki concluded he was able to hide his hard work as well as he did his emotions.

…

"Hey, Maka. Why don't join us for lunch?" Maka gave it a moment's thought before focusing on the food tray balancing in between her elbow and shoulder.

"Ah, sorry guys. I think I'm just going to eat outside today. More space, ya know. It'll be a little more comfortable not having to pick Soul up off the dirty floor every time he falls."

_Yes, yes. Nice one Maka. We just gotta keep this up a little longer so I can eat! _She heard his thoughts and acknowledged his hunger. Maka waved to her friends and swiftly made her way to the outdoor balcony of the school. She carefully placed the trays on the concrete ledge before hopping over and placing Soul down.

"Finally I can-"

"No! You can't! What if someone sees you out here? We're not the only people who know about this spot. If you don't want anyone to see you like this, then trust me. Stay as you are and just lift your upper body out of the blade and I'll feed you myself."

"Bu-but...Man! Are you kidding me? I can't even eat normal like this? Why the hell does this have to happen to me? Why not Kidd or Black*Star!?" Soul whined once more, ready to punch something in it's bark.

"Well, for one, they're meisters. So they wouldn't be the one's consuming the rotten soul in the first place. And two, Professor Stein already explained, this is a once in a lifetime kind of thing. He said he's only ever heard of something like this happening maybe twice before. And those people just gained animal like features, they didn't change to the opposite sex." Maka so kindly explained. She placed their food trays on her lap as she sat down next to her partner against a large tree providing plenty of shade.

"Shut up Bookworm. I don't need facts right now. I'm so tired of doing nothing and I'm...I'm just tired of this awkwardly small body! This sucks!" Soul yelled, hoping he could communicate to Maka how this whole thing was making him feel.

"Yes Soul, I know. This sucks. You have a woman's body and everything that comes with having one. You have small feet and slim legs. You also have love handles, a flat stomach and an average sized chest. Anything else you'd like to complain about? Because it sounds like you have it pretty damned well from my perspective. Now just be quiet and and let me feed you so we don't end up being late for our next class."

Soul leaned halfway out of her weapon form to take a bite out of the shitty cafeteria food. It was better than nothing. And being out of her weapon form for even a second was relaxing, a breath of fresh air. It's exhausting enough keeping weapon form for all day missions as it is. At least then there's something to actually concentrate on. Here, he's just trying to control the urge of not breaking form back into a human. There's no kishin to slay, no town to defend, no one to protect, besides his own dignity.

_Talk about things that aren't cool. This has to be the worst day of my life. _Soul rubbed the bridge of her nose while chewing her food.

"Worse than almost dying?" Maka asked jokingly, she might as well have fun and roll with it while she could.

"Yes Maka, worse than the day I almost died. This is ten times worse than almost dying. Have you taken a look at me lately?" Soul left his weapon form for the slightest of moments. He slapped his hands on his hips instinctively and glared at Maka who was clearly not interested in his problems.

"Yes, in fact I have. For a few hours this morning as a matter-of-fact. I can't say that anything's changed since then, you're still cute." Soul was taken aback by the strange compliment thrown his way. It wasn't cool for a guy to be 'cute.' He was supposed to be hot or handsome. Not cute!

But it wasn't up to him how his body reacted towards Maka's feelings. His cheeks were beginning to burn up from embarrassment. She was trying to strip him of everything he's tried to build for himself, yes! That was it! She was trying to de-coolify him.

"No-not cool Maka. Not cool at all." Soul whined, returning to her weapon form once more.

"Never said I was cool, you did. Now stop complaining so we can both eat, ok? I'm hungry too ya know." The pair returned to eating in peace, the same way they hoped to get through the rest of the day.

…

"Oh my God, finally!"

"Will you be quiet? We're still in school ya know? Just speak through your soul if you're bored. At least then you can act like you don't want to be exposed." Maka explained, picking up her pace as she powered strolled through the hallways of Shibusen.

They finally reached the doors in which Maka kicked open and immediately dashed for Soul's bike. God help him if he ever decides to buy a normal vehicle that's safer than swimming in shark infested waters.

Maka ran to where they parked near the alley, and in a very timely manner, she let go of Soul. Her partner transformed perfectly in her seat on the bike and motioned for Maka to join him/her.

"Quickly, come on now, hurry it up." Soul rushed, jimmying the key into the ignition. Her custom Harley roared to life and just as soon, they were off to the races. Their only opponent was time. How long would it take to get home without breaking any traffic laws while not being seen by anybody they knew on a first and last name basis?

"Hey! Would you slow it down already!? You almost killed us on that last turn!" Maka shouted through the gust of wind blowing in her face. She tried keeping her head behind Soul's head, but even then all she got was a face full of hair. Just a small setback due to the side effects of the rotten soul. Nothing they couldn't work around.

"Hah!? What'd you say? I can't hear you back there!"

"I said! Sloow~ down!" Maka screamed again. It was no use. She could hardly hear herself think while he sped like this.

"What!?" Soul asked as they turned onto their street. He hit the brakes as they drew closer to their apartment and parked in his designated spot. At least his parking spot was close by.

Soul quickly ran up the flights of stairs and turned the knob to their apartment. He twisted and turned, pulled and pushed the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Maka! The door! It won't open! Something's wrong! Someone must have broken in and broke the lock or something!" Soul panicked while Maka kept calm and collect. She gave him the idiot stare she often did when he deserved a chop while she was unarmed.

"Yeah, something is wrong. For some reason, this awful man created keys! They're this really stupid invention that make it so you can walk through doors that were previously locked. I dunno Soul, I think the guy was onto something when he thought this up. Then again, it's like some sort of black magic. I really don't know Soul, maybe we shouldn't open this door, what do you think?" His stupidity was really pushing her buttons, and she didn't have many left before he won himself a concussion.

He stared at her annoyingly while she jiggled the keys in his face. He so rudely stripped her of them and unlocked the door to their humble abode.

"Finally! I can relax!" Soul kicked off the shoes Maka let him borrow and jumped face first onto the couch.

"Ow! What the hell? That never hurt before." He picked himself up and rubbed his chest, where most of the pain was emanating from.

"Yeah, you never had boobs before either, moron. It's taken an entire day, but you finally learned something. There are actual reasons why I don't sleep on my stomach. Besides the fact that it's incredibly bad for your back, but it's also incredibly uncomfortable. And what are you doing laying on the couch anyways? You didn't do _anything _at school today! If anything, you should be on the internet looking up ways to get you back to normal." Maka lectured as she neatly placed her shoes by the door and head into the kitchen.

"I totally did do something at school today! And according to you it was very important, which makes me a pretty cool guy."

"Gal." Soul shot his meister of a look of discontent for that interruption.

"Not cool, Maka. Not cool at all."

"I don't know why we have to keep going over this Soul. I never said I was cool. You're the one who's in the past called me _The Coolest Meister Ever_." Maka opened the fridge to look for ingredients for dinner.

"Sh-shut up, Maka. Can you just let me be wrong in silence for _once_?" Soul whined, her voice cracking towards the end. She covered her mouth in shame, unaware of as to how she was supposed to react. How was she supposed to speak if she sounded like a boy going through puberty?

"Sorry Soul, can't let you get dumb on me. It's the meister's job to make sure the weapon is in top form both physically and mentally at all times." Maka picked out a few ingredients she could use for supper.

"What are you in the mood for for dinner?" Soul thought to herself for a minute.

There was a slight possibility that Maka would pity him for being in his sad state and cook up whatever he was in the mood for whether she had the ingredients or not.

"Uhh, how about salmon?" He knew it wasn't Maka's favourite dish, but she could stomach it better than she used to.

"Sure, whatever you want Soul." Maka replied monotonously.

…

"Ok, so how does this work out now?"

"What do you mean, how does this work out? We sleep in the same bed just like we've been doing. What, don't tell me you're gonna sleep somewhere else because you suddenly have all the parts on you that you like to feel on me? Cause that'd be real shallow Soul." Maka answered, moving towards her dresser.

"Here, you can wear this to sleep." Maka threw him an oversized white t-shirt that was most likely at one point, his.

"What?! Is that it? Just a shirt and panties?" Soul asked, thankful that Maka's back was turned. His rosy cheeks would have been a real bitch to hide.

"Umm, yeah? What else do you suppose you need? It's all I wear to bed every night, and you don't seem to have a problem with that." Maka snuck herself underneath the covers and gestured for Soul to follow.

"Umm, a bra? What about one of those? Don't I need one of those to sleep? I feel naked as I am now! And cold!" Soul complained. Maka rolled her eyes and walked back over to her drawer to pick out a bra for Soul. At this point, she wasn't even going to bother complaining, if he wanted it, than the best thing for her was to not complain and give him what he wants. She gave him one of her's, hoping it would at least fit.

"Here. Hopefully this isn't too tight. Do you need help putting on?"

"Wha-what!? No! No I do not need help putting it on! I'm not a two year old Maka. Sheesh." If only his actions spoke for him. He sure as hell looked like a two year old as he attempted to clip it on from the back. Soul struggled for a few minutes before his hands were rightfully slapped away. Maka clipped his bra on and dragged him into bed with her.

"We're going to sleep now. We're going to forget about everything that's happened today, and when tomorrow comes, we're going to start off fresh. Meaning, you're not going to complain anymore, well, more than you usually do, and I'm not going to have to be your mother anymore. Got it?" She turned her body over to the side and clenched a pillow in between her legs for comfort.

Soul laid on his-her back and stared up at the ceiling and got to thinking, which in itself was a bad idea as she was now.

"Well, what if..."Soul was scared of the what-ifs. He didn't want Maka to worry, but this wasn't just his problem. They were a couple. And they would get through this together.

"What if what, Soul?" Maka turned over to her other side. It had been a long time since she'd seen Soul looking so serious.

"What if, this turns into more than a short-term problem? What if I have to live like this for more than just a few days like Lord Death said I would? What if the effects of this stupid witch's soul lasts longer than we think? What if I'm stuck like this for-"

"Shut up Soul." Maka interrupted. She placed her hand over his mouth, tired of the negativity coming from his hole in his face.

"Soul. Go. To. Bed! I gave you my shoes, I gave you my underwear, hell, I even gave you my bra! Is there really anything else you need to complain about? We're partners Soul, above all else we love each other. What's really the problem here, Soul?" Maka rolled herself on top of Soul's waist; Soul refused to make eye contact so Maka grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at her.

Soul jerked his face out her grip.

"This isn't like every other time, Maka. This isn't like cleaning up a cut, or reattaching a limb. This is my whole body here! On top of all of my deeper insecurities, now I suddenly have to be a girl?! What? What is this? Is this for real?"

"It's quite real, Soul. We made sure of that this morning. So what if you're a girl now? What's going to change? I'm still here. I'm still your girlfriend. I'm still your partner. Your friends aren't going to abandon you for something like this, so what's the problem? Stop worrying about stupid things and just let it be." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips and flipped back over on her back by his side.

How was he even supposed to retort after that? Maka really was the devil in disguise. She was specifically put on this planet to keep him in place, not that he minded much. But there were times that he wished she had some devil powers, like now would be nice.

Soul shut up long enough for her to fall asleep before she decided to test her new body out on her own. Her now smaller fingers slowly traveled to the bags of fat on her chest she recognized as a nice set of tits. She wasn't too disappointed in what she was given really. She could at least say they were a bit bigger than Maka's. Then again, that was a strange thought for a guy to be having. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, testing her new body and all.

But he had to know what it felt like, to be touched...

_Shit! What am I doing? This isn't my body, sort of, not really. It kinda is, but it's not. This isn't me. I shouldn't care about what it feels like. This is definitely something no one will ever have to hear about. This is between me, myself and stupid demon that lives in my soul. Hopefully the little shit will know to keep his mouth shut._

Soul panted through her breaths with each stroke. Soul never could have imagined what if felt like to be on the receiving end of her fingers. It was strangely divine. She liked it, a little too much. She had to stop soon, but...she was much too curious for her own good.

"Mmm...Ah..."

_Shit. I can't wake Maka like this. Wait...Fuck! I'm wearing Maka's underwear! Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! This is so not cool! Definitely not cool! I can't let her know about this! But...mmm..I...can't stop...so..._"

Soul covered her mouth with her free hand while she expressed the pleasure of her own doing. Her heart felt like it was ready to burst from her chest. Her breathing slowly but surely had begun to decelerate. But that didn't mean she was safe, not even close. She knew from experience as a guy what happened from this, it couldn't be too different. Besides the fact that she wasn't a guy anymore, for the moment at least, and she didn't really know what to expect.

Soul slipped out from underneath the covers and onto the floor. First things first, she had to get out of this dirty underwear and make sure Maka never saw them again. Soul was sure that if she ever saw Maka wear this specific pair of panties ever again, well, she wouldn't know what she would do, but she knew that Maka wouldn't like it very much.

Soul rushed to the bathroom quickly, and quietly shut the door behind her. She was safe for now. As long as she was in the bathroom she could always just make the excuse of not being able to fall asleep.

Soul stripped herself of everything Maka gave her and jumped into the cool shower. She wasn't going to bother with another self examination at a time like this. But it did feel strangely good when she passed her fingers over her bare chest. It was a tingly sort of feeling that ran up and down her body. She quickly applied shampoo and conditioner and scrubbed down the rest of her body.

Soul jumped out of the shower in what must have been record timing for her. She quickly dried and wrapped the towel around her body similar to how she'd seen Maka do it many times before. For some reason though she couldn't get it to stick, it kept falling even after she tucked into the creases. How did girls do this? Had to be some sort of witchcraft.

Soul picked up the shirt and bra Maka gave her and swiftly made her way to the underwear drawer. She couldn't bother with details, the lights weren't coming on until Maka woke, so she just picked up the first pair she could get her hands on and slipped them. They felt different from the last pair, but she couldn't care less. Long as they covered what they were supposed to, anything was fine.

Soul slipped back under the covers, clean once more, and ready to get some sleep. She laid her head against the feathery soft pillow and gave one last look at Maka, sound asleep, cute as always. Soul really needed to thank her in the morning. She wouldn't have made it through the day without her, and she did was complain.

_Such an idiot. Why does she even put up with me?_

Soul shut her eyes and was ready to put this nightmare behind her when Maka turned over.

"Soul~." She sang in her sleep.

_Even in her sleep. What did I do to deserve her?_

Soul wrapped her arms around her partner and drifted off into the dreamworld, the only remaining world where she was a man.

* * *

A/N: One Shot or continue? Tell me what you thought! Cause I actually have some ideas how to continue, but not sure if time would permit. Break is over as of Jan 2nd. Back to work, back to school. If you can be patient, I can try :)


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently you guys liked this...so it continues :)

* * *

Soul groggily stared at the alarm clock blinking 4:30 A.M.! He thinks he's still dreaming until he hears a knock at the door, he can't help but imagine who in the hell could be knocking this early in the morning. He quietly falls out of bed, making sure not to wake Maka.

He bangs into the couch and their awkwardly placed dinner table on the way to the door. It's too early for this shit. Soul tugs on the door attempting to open it and fails. He rubs his eyes and glances down at the knob.

_Right. Locks._

The door is unlocked and he opens the door. He still can't see very well because what his eyes were telling him was that there was a bouncing blue blur along with two shorter black blobs.

"Hey, is there a Maka in there? And is she up yet?" The blue blur asked him. Why the hell was he asking that?

Soul looked back towards the bedroom and then back to the blue boy. _Too early for this shit. _And slammed the door in his face. Soul dragged his feet back to the bedroom and face planted into his pillow, arms spread searching for his meister. All he felt was the warmth of the other side of the bed.

"Soul. I'm going ru..." Maka called before he knocked out again.

For the second time this morning Soul woke to an alarm clock in his face, this time it was blinking a semi-normal time. 7:30 A.M.. He reaches to the other side of his bed where he expects his meister to be, but she's missing. He keeps flailing his arm around until he finds something.

In her place he instead finds a note.

_Soul. Went running with Black*Star and Tsubaki. I'll shower at school. You better come to school or else!_

_Why wouldn't I go to school?_He asks himself as he sits up in his bed. Soul finds his phone and sees 4 missed calls and 1 text message. Of course Black*Star had to light his phone up at ungodly hours in the early morning. The text message was just a repeat of Maka's note in the case he missed the paper.

Soul trudged to the bathroom to freshen up once he was sure he was alone in the house. He stared at the mirror, and it stared back at him. More accurately, her. Soul was quickly reminded of her situation and threw her head back in disgust. _Fuck my life!_

Soul pulled her shirt up to reassure herself that she was in fact still a girl. The effects of the rotten soul still hadn't gone away. The coolest guy was stuck as a girl. Soul played every possible outcome of not going to school in her head. She imagined many concussions and an empty stomach. She had to go to school if she wanted to survive, she figured that much.

She finished her morning duties in the bathroom and soon found herself standing in front of her closet. So much clothes, so few choices now that she had a smaller body. The only articles of clothing that might have fit her now were her uniforms from her early days of soul hunting with Maka. But even those might not have fit now with her extra assets included.

There was more than just her clothes she had to figure out. Her hair was significantly longer than when she was still a man. It ran about halfway down her back, how was she going to hide all that? A hat? A hoodie maybe? Soul searched for something, anything to hide her womanly body from being obviously not a man's anymore.

At least shoes weren't much of an issue, thankfully Maka's shoes size hadn't changed much over the years. But God damn, they were not shoes that Soul would ever wear. Sure anything looked fine on Maka, but she couldn't see herself wearing half of what Maka wore. Anything Maka touched instantly turned cute, how was Soul supposed to pull this off?

She found her phone and dialed Maka's number.

"Soul?" She answered.

"Maka! What the hell am I supposed to wear!? Nothing fits me anymore! And I can't change into my weapon and move around at the same time! Why did you leave knowing this!?" Soul whined, falling with her back to the bed.

"Well obviously because I think it's pointless in hiding this. I think it's stupid. What's the big deal anyways? We went over this yesterday Soul. Your friends aren't going to harass you because you've suddenly transformed into a girl." Maka stated. She checked her surroundings before continuing. The bathroom looked empty, Tsubaki had already gone ahead and showered.

"What!? Are you insane? Do you not remember who Black*Star is? He's totally going to try and ruin my life as soon as he sees me!" Soul retorted, flailing her legs all over the place.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Except for the fact that he's already seen you this way." Soul was left confused.

"This morning when you answered the door in nothing but a shirt, that was Black*Star at the door. Today is Thursday, Soul. We always go running on Thursday mornings. Or did you forget that along with your common sense? Anyways, I need to dry off and get dressed, Soul. If you need help finding clothes that fit you, just look through my closet or ask Blair for help. I'm sure she can adjust the size of your clothes with some magic."

"Yeah, but..."

"Goodbye Soul. See you when you get here."

The line went dead and Soul was left trying to figure out her clothes situation once more. She could rummage through Maka's clothes as was suggested. But just the thought of wearing Maka's clothes was awkward. Soul's only remaining option was asking Blair for help. God help her she was going to need some help in not taking the remaining eight lives from the cat if her reactions were anything similar to the previous morning.

Soul stood at the door of what was once her room. She'd since given it up when she and Maka officially became a couple. Her fist came to a stop when she realized that she would be making a deal with the same perverted monster that almost died laughing at her expense.

Various sounds of furniture moving all around could be heard coming from inside. Soul pushed through her insecurities and through the door, she found that to be a bad idea. All the ruckus in the room came to a stop when their eyes met, for the most part. Soul was left without needing her imagination.

"Oh Soul~! You look so cute in your jammies! Or your lack of. And what cute underwear you have on! Do those really belong to Maka?" Blair asked while Soul's face flushed to the point of where she wished she could just keel over. Though she was a girl now, the sight of Blair's body was always a nice sight for sore eyes.

_Who the hell cleans their room naked!? Dammit Blair! _Soul thought while covering up her nose.

"St-stop staring at me like that! I need your help you lecherous beast!" Soul screamed while pushing her long shirt as far down as she could to cover herself.

Blair beamed at Soul's confession. Quickly hopping over and squeezing Soul half to death.

Soul was completely frozen in shock as Blair bashed her boobs in her face whilst flinging her around in the air.

"Blair is so happy you asked her to help! Just tell me exactly what you need me to do and I'll do it!"

For the next 40 minutes Soul and Blair went through Soul's closet shrinking clothes down to Soul's new sizes. It wasn't an easy thing for her to agree upon, but Blair insisted that she could reverse the effects once Soul got her old body back.

Soul was glad that she bought Maka a white hoodie a few years ago. It still it's tag on and fit her perfectly now. Soul threw on her Pianoman t-shirt, slipped into a pair of white denim jeans and zipped up her hoodie before pulling a headband over her bangs. She finished off her wardrobe by fitting into a pair of old black Nike's. This was definitely an outfit no one would ever suspect Soul of wearing. They would never know!

"As much as it hurts me to say 'Thank you for shrinking my clothes', thanks." Soul waved before throwing her hoodie over her head and picking up her driving glasses from the floor.

"Aww! Your welcome cutie pie! But you can thank me more later when school is over!" Blair sang seductively as Soul slammed the door shut.

…

Soul begrudgingly stared up at the longest staircase in the world, imagining the kinds of torture Black*Star might put her through.

_Ugh. I'll kill that idiot if he pushes me too far._

Soul stared down at the steps as she made her way towards the top of what seemed like a mountain. It wasn't usually so bad, maybe it was her body that wasn't used to it yet. She broke a sweat after only 50 steps.

_I'm going to kill someone for not installing an escalator yet!_

From her the corner of her eyes Soul watched as the younger, more energized and motivated students ran up the stairs while she kept to her slow pace of one step at a time. If anything, it was to cut down the amount of time she would have to spend with her friends.

Soul huffed and puffed as she reached the apex of the stairs and glared up at the floating mask above the school. Her eyes descended back to ground level where she spotted Maka sitting by the entrance doors to the school. Soul sighed in relief. She smiled when Maka started walking towards her with a smile on her face.

"You think I'd let you do this alone?" Maka extended her hand out.

Soul took Maka's hand in her own and smirked.

"Heh. Thanks." Soul and Maka marched into school hand in hand as made way towards the Death Room once more. Classes were unfortunately in the middle of periods so students were crowding the halls in a tight pack.

Soul stuck close to Maka as he felt the stares of his peers fall on not just him, but his partner. They talked aloud, and they made up rumours. Whispers of Maka kicking Soul out for a girl were the most prominent. Some suggested Maka was never into Soul and was really just waiting for the right girl to show up.

Soul's shoulders dropped with his head. _Dammit! How the hell am I supposed to be strong for Maka if I can't even stand up for myself!? I'm making Maka do everything! I'm a terrible partner._

Maka stopped and squeezed Soul's hands harder than she could ever remember. _Don't you ever say something so stupid ever again! You got that, Soul!? _Maka screamed through their mental link, dragging them further down the hall past the weary onlookers.

_She's really too good for me._Soul caught herself before tripping as Maka started to run. Soul was happy that Maka understood her so well. They ran until they reached the Lord Death's mirror. There they were met by Sid, Marie, Stein and Spirit.

"Good morning Soul. We missed you in class this morning." Marie greeted with a smile. Soul removed her hoodie, revealing her long hair.

"Ah, I-uh, I'm sorry." Soul stuttered before looking towards the others. Sid had his usual toothy grin on while Stein took a puff of his special cigs. Then there was Spirit. He couldn't possibly have looked more disappointed in Soul.

"Ya know, I was starting to get used to you and Maka together too. WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE YOU MORON!? YOU CAN'T JUST GO AND RUIN MY LITTLE GIRL'S LIFE DOING SOMETHING SELFISH LIKE THIS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT!?"

"...Maka..."

The two scythes had their heads bashed into one another, neither dominating anymore than the other.

"OH HELL NO! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING TO BLAME THIS ONE ON ME OLD MAN!? THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT THIS IS MY FAULT! AND HOW IS THIS RUINING MAKA'S LIFE!? MAKA'S LIFE IS PERFECTLY FINE AS IT ALWAYS HAS BEEN ASSHOLE!"

"Chop!"

Two bodies lay unconscious on the floor in the Death Room while the conversation continued.

"So no luck I guess?" Stein asked.

"None at all, not even a sign of him turning back. He looks pretty stuck as he is for now. I don't assume you've found anything in the library yet, have you?"

"No, you'd be correct to assume such. This is indeed a strange case, and I don't suspect there's going to be very much on the subject. But I'll continue looking through the archives and completing my own research on the topic in the meantime." Soul looked to Sid, wondering if he was present for any other reason besides the fact that he was Shinigami's right hand. But no, he continued smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, ok. Guess we'll just have to deal with this for now. But...what about graduation!? And everything after that? What if, in the end, there is no way to turn him back? Maka thought with dismay.

"Oh, don't worry Maka. I'm sure we'll find something here or there. Stein is the brightest mind the school has ever seen. And our library has the widest arrangements of books to scroll through, I'm sure we'll find something." Marie consoled.

"Yeah. I guess so."

"And if not in here, I'm sure we could find some 'outside help', if need be." The professors, minus Spirit, all looked to each other and back then back towards Lord Death's mirror. The man behind the mask gave a silent nod. The God of Death had been strangely quiet ever since Kidd had left the country with his weapons for an elongated mission.

"Well, if there's nothing else then you two should be getting to class now. I'll see you two there in just a minute." Said the man with the screw through his skull.

Their conversation finished just in time for the two Death Scythes to wake up from their short nap courtesy of the eldest Meister in the room. Maka walked up to and pulled Soul back onto her feet and smiled.

"Come on, you're already late for class." To which they clasped their hands and re-entered the school halls.

"You know, you've got one brave kid their, Spirit." The red haired Scythe had no idea where that particular compliment came from, but he knew it to be true.

…

"I...I'm still not too sure about this." Soul proclaimed with a hint of worry in her tone. She kept her hand glued to the handle of the door. Maka placed her hand over Soul's and they turned the doors of fate together.

Their classmates were already hard at work and deep into their studies when they took their seats next to each other. Maka pulled her book out from under her desk before looking towards Soul. She flipped her hoodie and back to reveal Soul's long white hair. They would both have to get used to it. Maka figured better now than later.

That was when Black*Star finally noticed.

"Oh wow! Hey, you, next to Maka." He jumped over in front of Soul and stared into her eyes. "Yeah, you definitely look like him, for sure. You're Soul's sister aren't you?"

"Yeah right, get away from me moron." Soul kicked from under her desk for the assassin to move. Black*Star then looked to Maka.

"Hey Maka, what's wrong with her? Does being an ass just run in his family or something?" Black*Star questioned, clearly unaware of who he was really looking at.

"Wouldn't know Black*Star, I've never met any of Soul's family outside of his older brother. And he didn't seem like the ass you're making yourself look like right now. So if you don't mind getting out of my face, I'd like to be able to see the board so I can take notes."

"Wh...what? What are you talking about? This girl is definitely related to Soul. She even answered your door this morning! She looks exactly how I imagine Soul would look if he..." Black*Star trailed before seeing the truth.

"What!? Soul!? Is that you bro? What the hell happened to you man? Why do you have long hair, what's with the girly outfit, and why do you have tits all of the sudden!?" Maka heard enough at this point, as had Soul and Tsubaki.

"B-Black*Star, sit down please. Everyone's looking at us." Tsubaki asked in a whisper as she made sure not to look down at the professor who was surely ready with a scalpel to throw their way.

"Huh? Why would I do that? I'm _supposed _to be the center of attention. Everyone loves looking at The Great Black*Sta-uuuhh" Black*Star's body slowly fell to the floor with a clunk. No one was really surprised to find 3 tranquilizers sticking out from his back.

"Now. If anyone else would like to interrupt, I would gladly accept another specimen for my experiments. Anyone? Anyone at all? No? I didn't think so. As I was saying..."

The professor continued his lecture while Maka quietly explained the situation to Tsubaki. It was a lot easier than Soul imagined it could have been like. He'd have to thank Stein for that later.

"So everything on you is real then? Like, everything?" Tsubaki asked reluctantly. Soul blushed, knowing for a fact everything was real and worked just fine.

"Y-yeah. I'm stuck like this for now. But we're looking everywhere we can for a way to turn me back ASAP." Soul reassured.

"Oh."

"It's fine. If all else fails, there are a few witches I'm sure that wouldn't mind lending us a hand if we needed it." Maka explained. Though Soul wasn't all up for being someone else's experiment, if it meant getting his old body back, then why the hell not?

"Alright then. Well, if you ever need any help with this, you know I'm always here for you two. One more question though Maka."

"Sure, go ahead." Tsubaki leaned in and whispered in Maka's ear.

"What are going to do about sex until then?" Maka tried keeping a straight face as blood built up in her cheeks to the point that it hurt not talking.

"Sh..shu...I'vegoteverythingundercontrolT subaki. Ok? We're going step by step here. I'm taking him to go see a few doctors this weekend, just to be sure his body is functioning as a uh...woman's, should." Maka still felt the awkwardness linger on the tip of her tongue when speaking of Soul as a girl.

"What!? What do you mean we're going to see doctors this weekend? You never said anything about that before?" Soul whined, keeping quiet enough that Stein couldn't hear.

"Not until now I haven't. I figure it's what's best for you right now. Obviously we see that you look like a normal girl on the outside. But what about the inside? Are you producing all the correct hormones and the right amounts? What about your organs, huh? When you turned into a girl, something could have gone wrong. We have to be sure that everything is working properly. It's my duty as your meister to make sure you're in tip top shape, and that's what I'm going to do. You're not getting out of this, Soul." Maka pointed a finger towards Soul. "I mean it mister...err, missy." _Damn that's getting annoying._

Soul opened her mouth to argue, but couldn't find a reason to speak besides the fact that it would be embarrassing going to the doctor as a girl. She'd rather save the energy for an argument later down the road.

Getting through the rest of the day, let alone the rest of the period was going to be hell once Black*Star woke, so that reserved energy was probably not going to last until their next argument.

…

"That jerk!" Maka screamed through the halls as she marched towards the missions board, 'bout ready to knock something's head off with all the steam flushing out of her ears.

"Heh. I'm surprised you didn't kill him with that one." Soul smirked as she wrapped an arm around her meister. Maka pursed her lips.

"Hmph. I should have. That idiot! What was he thinking when he said that?" Maka began scanning the board with a mission she could really throw her fists into,something she could really take her anger out on.

"Probably what everyone else was thinking before they knew the girl you were being friendly with was me. Except he's the only moron without a limiter to stop every thought from escaping." Soul answered logically, joining Maka in choosing a mission.

"Well, that doesn't excuse him for calling me a lesbian. He knows I loved you while you were a guy. I'm not a lesbian Soul, I just like _you_ and only _you _no matter what."

"So you're..._Soul sexual_ then?" Soul asked jokingly, gaining a slap over the head from her abusive meister.

"You idiot! That sounds so stupid! We're going to get you changed back soon enough, alright. So let's get one thing clear, I'm straight." Maka replied, grabbing the only mission that looked interesting.

"Aww. You know you love me."

"Whatever, let's just do this." Maka showed the mission objective to Soul before they bumped fists and went to officially accept the job.

…

"Ugh. Why did we take that mission!?"

"Because you wanted to punch something until you couldn't feel your knuckles anymore." Soul answered monotonously.

"You know, with that tone of yours I'd suspect you were joking. If not for the fact that I'm still mad at what Black*Star said, I'd be hitting you right now." Maka replied with venom on her tongue.

"Soul hunched over and covered her head as a precaution as she walked towards the floating pre-kishin egg and palmed it. She stared at it for what seemed like an eternity before squeezing it in her hand.

"What's wrong Soul? Aren't you going to eat it? We earned it fair and square."

_Shit. What if..._

"Maka I..."

"Are you ok Soul? Is it your stomach? It was that burrito from earlier I bet, wasn't it."

_Dammit. Why can't I do this? It's just like the hundreds of others I've eaten. It's nothing special. Nothing's going to happen to me after I eat it._

Soul gave the egg one last look before stuffing it in her jacket pocket.

"Yeah, probably. I'll eat it later." _Dammit. Why am I so weak!?_

The two hour ride home was uneventful and quiet. Both Soul and Maka were tired from the fight with the giant on top of the time it took finding it. Soul stopped at the first fast food joint she passed on the way home and grabbed a few burgers for the two of them. One less thing to worry about.

Soon as they got home, Soul stripped herself of her once white hoodie that needed some bleach if it ever wanted to be clean again. Her shoes were next, those were flung across the house and even made it into the bedroom.

"You know what, I'm too tired to care where you throw your clothes right now. Let's just eat, shower and go to bed." Maka sat down at the dinner table and kicked Soul's out for her.

"Deal." Soul placed the greasy bag on the table before walking to the kitchen.

"Hey, water or Powerade?" Soul asked, taking out two glasses from the cabinet.

"Water's fine."

Soul sat herself across from Maka as they ate in a silence so foreign to them. At this point in time Blair would usually come barging in from Death only knows where and interrupt whatever alone time they were enjoying.

And even though Soul would normally be enjoying this peace at home, she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she couldn't bring herself to eat the kishin egg. Soul plunged herself into the depths of her mind while mindlessly gnawing on dinner.

...

It felt different, like everything was so much bigger than it used to be, it was brighter too. The candles were definitely lighting the room more than usual. Soul found it strange that even though she was a woman now, the pinstriped suit still spawned over.

"The atmosphere is a little different, but it's still the same house, isn't that right, Soul?" The ogre welcomed Soul as he crept from the shadows, placing the familiar record on the scratch board.

"Whatever. It's not too different really? Just, brighter is all." Soul pointed as she walked over to the demon.

"And it's going to stay this way until you get your normal meat sack back! Stupid girl, what were you thinking before you consumed that filthy witch's soul? Do you think that every soul you eat is clean? Are you stupid, boy!?"

"Oi! Who are you to call me stupid? And why the hell are you still the same? You're a part of me last I checked, so why didn't you change like me?"

"I'm a product of the stronger blood in you, you didn't create me, Evans. You didn't answer my question, brat!" The demon spat as he circled around Soul, taking in the body of his host.

"Shut up. I don't take orders from you. But in case you were wondering, I wasn't thinking. No soul I've ever eaten has had any stupid side effect that went with it. How was I supposed to know this was going to be the one in a billion that does something to the person who eats it?"

Soul turned her back to the demon and eyed the grand piano. At least something in her head was still the same.

"Are you sure you can play the same sounds with those new fingers of yours? You soul won't ever sound the same again. That's a scary thought now, isn't it? All of your power, your strength; everything you've worked so hard to control, _to contain_! How will you embrace it now? Your container is smaller than it used to be, I wonder just how much you can tolerate with this frail excuse of a body now."

The demon slithered around Soul, trailing his fingers all along her body. He finished and jumped up on the lid where he sat staring back at his host. Soul's demonic eyes stared into the emptiness of the demon's, and for a moment, he felt a false sense of security build itself up from the pits of his soul.

"Ch. I'm still Soul 'Eater' Evans. Was that little monologue supposed to scare me? Not a chance, moron. Man or woman, these fingers of mine are still a pianist's. So why don't you stop trying to act like the bad guy and get with the program. If I can't do this and something actually does go wrong, whatever consequences fall on me fall on you as well. Idiot."

Soul flipped up the case of the keys and flung the oni to the floor in the process.

"Now why don't you get comfortable somewhere else and just enjoy the show."

…

She's heard the entire song. She's waited silently in the corner of his mind for the time when it was supposed to turn around and make her smile the wicked grin it usually did. She waited for it to turn around. But...

"It's different."

_Huh? _He's confused. He could have sworn he was alone.

"It doesn't sound the same." She reiterates. She takes a step forward, the clatter of her heels letting him know she was there

_Is she? _He never wanted her to hear that disgusting song. It made his stomach churn just thinking about it again.

"Is everything alright, Soul?" She's obviously worried, she knows there's nothing right about this situation. He's been unusually quiet lately.

Soul turned in her seat on the bench to find Maka standing in her black blood dress staring back at him.

"Huh? Wha-what are you talking about? Of course everything's alright. Why wouldn't it be?" Soul crossed her arms waiting a reply from her blatant lie. She knew Maka would see through it, but she couldn't help trying to be strong.

"What do you mean everything's alright? It doesn't sound alright to me! It sounds different than it normally does." Soul could sense Maka's worry through their resonance, she didn't know how long she could keep up a facade in front of her partner.

"It's...it's nothing. Don't even worry about it. I'm sure it's because my fingers are smaller than normal. I'll be able to play normally soon enough. I just have to get used these hands first. That's all."

"No! That's not it at all! Stop lying to me Soul! Stop it! It's not the same as it was before. It's not the same at all! It sounds dark, and sad, and scared!" Maka threw her arms out to the side for emphasis. None of this was ok to her.

"It always sounds dark and sad."

"But not like that! It never sounded like that before! Tell me what's wrong Soul, let me help you." Maka ran over and grabbed Soul by her shoulders and shook her.

The white haired girl stared up into green orbs. The sorrow in Maka's eyes, it was too much for her to handle. She couldn't bare the thought of giving Maka anything more to worry about.

"I...I"

"Just tell me what it is Soul. Whatever it is, I'm sure we can fix it together!"

"It's just that..."

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can...I mean..I'm..." Soul bent her head down to stare at her hands.

"Just tell me Soul, ju-"

"I'm scared ok!? I'm scared to eat another soul!"

* * *

A/N: Un-beta'd. Any mistakes point em out please. Busy busy week...hopefully more asap. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
